


Candlelight

by TheEnduringStoryteller



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Loki in prision, Rehabilitation, Romance, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnduringStoryteller/pseuds/TheEnduringStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki needs therapy and Evelyn is the one up for the job. (Funny antics ensue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki's New Therapist

Loki lay on a light green couch in full gear, with his golden helmet next to him on the floor, looking and feeling particularly grumpy.

He was expecting a heavy set, older man to enter, followed by three body guards. 

Instead, a petite, slender young woman, with dark brown hair and matching eyes entered the room. She had porcelain white skin, and long hair that was brought back into a high ponytail. She looked professional, with a mid length, black pencil skirt and a white blouse.Loki raised his eyebrows in surprise and slight interest. 

Even though he had much hate towards midgardians, even he could not deny that she was beautiful.

She sat in her chair and crossed her ankles, lady like, and went through her notes.

She looked up at him briefly to ask politely, "And why are you here today?"

He rolled his eyes and hoped that she wasn't dull. "My brother found out about this midgardian treatment you call, therapy."

"Well, yes, but why did you decide to come?"

"I didn't decide to come. Shield forced me to... as did Odin... and my brother."

"It says here that I am your fifth therapist."

"Yes. I'm surprised you don't have protection with you."

"I'm assuming you killed the other four." She said, looking up at him again.

He just smirked.

She took a deep breath. "Ok then." She continued to go through the other therapist's notes.

"And don't think I'll take it easy on you because you are a woman." He stated.

"I didn't." She said simply then mumbled to herself. "They didn't get very far did they?"

He started to get impatient. "Can we get on with this?"

She put down her notes and replied, "Absolutely."

"Good."

"Firstly. What is your name?"

He blinked. "I think you know."

"Humor me."

He let out an annoyed sigh. "Loki Laufeyson."

She observed how he said it and wrote a few notes.

"Stop that." He commanded.

She looked at him, confused.

"What is so fascinating about my name?" He asked, annoyed.

"People say they hate being labled right?"

He just looked at her.

She continued, "Well they want the impossible. Everyone and everything has a label. That is the purpose of having a language. However, a word can mean different things to different people."

He yawned loudly, purposly trying to be obnoxious.

She did not look amused. 

"A name is essentially another label. And, the way a person perceives themselves might be noticed by-"

"You aren't a real therapist are you?" He interrupted, sounding observant rather than insulting.

"No, I'm not."

"I thought so."

"Why?"

"You're too pretty." He said with a cheeky grin.

The supposed compliment didn't phase her. "You should be smart enough not to judge a person by their appearance. It has no bearing on what they can or cannot do. Now, what is it about your name that you constantly try to deflect me from speaking of it?"

He shifted a bit on the couch. "I'm not deflecting. I'm merely bored."

She began writing again.

"You can also write down that I actually like my name." He said, clearly agitated.

"Including your last?"

"Last what?"

"Your last name."

"... Why does it matter?"

"Sometimes if people write their last name smaller than their first, it could mean that they aren't fond of their father."

"But I'm not writing now am I?"

"Same concept."

"Why didn't they send in a real therapist?"

"Because no one wanted the job, and I volunteered."

"Did you?" He looked amused.

She nodded.

"And why is that?"

"I like a challenge." She replied.

"Hmm." He muttered.

"Alright, since you seem so determined to distract me from our topic, I'll move on."

He just crossed his arms.

"You did some things that many people would consider evil and heartless. What do you think of that?"

"They have no vision."

"And what is your vision?"

"A world that belongs to me."

"Why Earth?"

"Why not?"

"Because you say that we are weak and pathetic and-"

"Which is why your planet is such an easy target."

She leaned back in a relaxed position. "You're better than us aren't you?"

"Is that even a question? I'm significantly more powerful than you puny humans."

"And you mean to have yourself a kingdom don't you?"

"That was the plan."

"And you certainly would have boasted of your accomplishment."

"Indeed." He said, clearly liking where this was going.

"You conquered Earth and now have full control over its people."

"Mhmm."

She leaned forward and said quietly, "But what doesn't make sense is, why would you, oh so incredible you, want meager midgardians to manage?"

"I don't understand." He said, feeling a little wary of her.

She leaned back a bit. "Why would you fight for what you thought was trash? Why not conquer a better people than humans? A planet worth your time?"

"I do what pleases me. I don't need to explain why it does to your feeble mind."

"No. You don't. I know why you picked Earth of all places."

"Oh really? Do tell." Replied a sarcastic Loki.

"It isn't about ruling, Loki. It's about your brother."

"What?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"And I would go a step further to say that it isn't even truly about your brother. It's about your name. Laufeyson."

His eyes sparkled with amusement before he laughed mockingly and sat up from his previous position. His expression was intense. "You stupid child. Do you honestly think you can fix me with your midgardian logic?"

"Who said I wanted to fix you?"

He sat back at her unexpected response.

"Thor wants to fix you, Odin wishes you were like Thor, or doesn't want you at all, and my goal, is to solve a puzzle, and that puzzle is you."

"Oh really? And what is the desired outcome."

"Even I don't know yet, but I will when I see it. Not one baby was ever born inheritely evil and that's why-"

"That's where you are wrong. Frost giants are." He said, trying to hide his sorrow but failing miserably.

"No Loki."

He looked up at her. "And what do you know?"

"I know that every baby that is born craves love, attention, and affection. Without that a horrible person could emerge."

"That's simple for you to tell me, you all were born with a clean slate. I wasn't!" At this time he had tears in his eyes. "And I hate you for that! All of you! Why did you have to bring it to light?!" He gasped for a breath. "There was a reason I kept it hidden in the dark!"

It took everything in her to ignore her motherly instincts. She had tears in her eyes but she blinked them away and she fought the urge to hug him. That wasn't what he needed right now and beyond that it would be unprofessional.

Loki had regained his composure by this time and just lay there on the cheap sofa.

"No matter who you are, everyone wants to be loved and respected as an individual." She said gently.

Loki grabbed his helmet and held it to his chest. 

"Love." He said, looking at his dull reflection through his battle weary helmet. "Another one of life's great lies."

The door opened and she glared at Fury's interruption.

"How is it going?" He asked.

"Well it was going well until you barged in here." She said through gritted teeth and feeling a bit like a mother bear in some strange way.

She managed to regain her composure after a deep breath however and said, "You should knock next time. Things are supposed to be confeden-"

"He killed four other therapists, one of which was twice your weight and a trained assassin and you want me to knock?"

She sighed. "We're fine."

Fury looked a little worried and slowly closed the door when he left.

"Sorry about that." She said quietly.

"What is your name?" He asked, changing the subject far from the previous one.

"You may call me Miss Frost." She said and wrote a few more things down.

"What do you really do for a living?" He asked, feeling more comfortable.

"I'm a writer." She noticed that he was thrown off by her answer and said with a smile, "What did you expect?"

"I thought you worked for shield."

"Well, Steve is a friend of mine. And-"

"Are you you single?"

"I'm sorry, should I sit on the couch?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

He tried to hide his amusement.

"Why not? I'm sick of being asked questions." He said, pouting much like a little one who didn't get their way.

She considered it for a second and put her notes to the side. 

She stood up. "Alright."

He looked quite surprised and got up from his seat.

She stood up and they traded places. She laid back on the couch with her head propped up on the armrest.

He took her glasses off her face and sat in her chair.

"Actually, I need those." She tittered, looking a little lost without them.

"Exactly why I need them." He said and put them on, expecting to somehow gain some of her "power". 

His vision became extremely blurry and he quickly took them off. "You need these?! You midgardians prove to be even more stupid than I thought."

"They don't work on you because they are made for me."

"... I knew that." He said and handed her her glasses. "What are they supposed to do?"

She chuckled. "They make me see clearer. I have horrible eyesight."

"Oh."

"You mean to tell me that you don't have glasses on Asgard?"

"Well we would if we needed them. You people are always filled with defects."

She rolled her eyes before putting her glasses back on.

"You haven't answered my question." He said sternly.

"Yes, I am single."

"For how long?" He asked, writing things on the blank sheet of paper, imitating her.

"My whole life basically."

"By choice?"

"Well, my friend Emily would say so."

"And why is that?"

She shuffled a bit on the couch to get comfortable. "Because I'm picky I guess, and I am oblivious when it comes to knowing if a guy is interested in me or not."

"Why? Because you don't think anyone would be intrested in you?" Loki asked, keeping up this game of ridiculing her.

"I don't know... Maybe." She said, looking up at the ceiling with her hands folded across her stomach.

Fury knocked once and opened the door right after. He noticed the absurdity of the scene in front of him, Loki taking notes and Miss Frost on the couch acting like a patient and exclaimed, "What is going on here?!"

"I'm treating Miss Frost." Loki said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"And then, when I was five years old I went to school and all the kids-" She said, playing along as Loki mumbled "mhmm... mhmm..." as he took pretend notes.

"Give me that." Fury said, and snatched the clipboard from Loki. 

Fury looked dissaporvingly at Miss Frost. "You are supposed to be-"

She let out an annoyed sigh. "One word, "volunteer". And there's a reason for that by the way; you don't have many choices. Besides, I know what I'm doing." She assured.

Fury rolled his eyes. "Just fix the little jerk so Thor will be happy." He said, and left.

She looked at her phone to check the time. "Well, our time is up." She said, sitting up.

He hid his disappointment as best he could. Midgardian or not, she did amuse him. It was boring in that glass prision all by himself. Not to mention lonely.

"Oh." He said simply.

"I think it went well, don't you?" She said kindly.

He stayed silent.

"Well from my perspective it did. I mean, you haven't killed me-"

"Yet." He said with a menecing smile and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Riiight... Well, out you go." She said and waved her hand towards the door.

"Don't order me about woman." He said sharply, standing up.

She stood up as well and smoothed her skirt. "You'll do well to address me as Miss Frost."

"I'll name you what I please." He said authoritatively.

She rolled her eyes as she gently put her hand on his back to escort him out the door. "Alright. But don't blame me when I start calling you Cupcake."

As soon as he stepped out of the door he turned around and looked confused and angry. "What?!"

She slammed the door on him and a group of guards came to take him away to his cold, metal cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Session 2

The following day, Loki was awoken from his cot by the sound of a man's fist banging against his glass prision.

"Hey! Get up! Food." The man barked and slid a tray of food through the slot they had added for him.

Loki shot him a glare and when the man had left, he slowly got up and walked over to the tray. He eyeballed the the lumpy slop and groaned. This food was certainly not fit for a person such as he.

There was no seat or table for him, so he brought his food to his bed and sat down. He picked up the tiny spoon and took a taste of the multicolored goop.

"Bleh." He muttered, and stuck his tounge out in discust. 

He managed to swallow a spoonful of it and he made a face that clearly indicated that he hated this mush.

He felt pathetic. 

First, he was ordered about like a mindless beast in a cage, as if he belonged to them. And now he was forced to eat mush. Scratch that, Loki could not be forced to do anything.

He grabbed the bowl and threw it at the wall. The slop splattered all over the glass wall and on the floor. Although the metal bowl did not break, it did morph quite a bit as a result of his strength.

Loki nearly laughed in delight at the mess he'd made.

But as time passed he was soon bored again. He tossed and turned while laying on his cot. His intelligent mind needed stimulation! 

"Guards!" He called.

A man walked in leisurely. "What?"

"Send me Miss Frost." He demanded.

The man rolled his eyes. "She ain't here right now."

"Where is she?"

"She's watching a movie with Steve I think."

Loki looked very annoyed. He should have her undivided attention!

"Well, get her!" He ordered.

"Today isn't her day to come."

"I don't care!"

\----------------------------------------------------

Steve and Miss Frost and just gotten out of the movie theatre. They were talking about the movie, when suddenly one of her favorite songs sung out her ringtone.

She gave an apologetic look to Steve and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Miss Frost?" Replied Nick Fury.

"Yes?"

"We need you to come in today."

"Today is Saturday isn't it?"

"Yes, but he's demanding that he see you."

"Who?"

"Your patient."

"And so you frantically try to get him what he wants." She replied, not amused at all.

"It's been an hour and we can't get him to shut up. He keeps projecting illusions to freak out my men. They can't work like that."

"I understand, but you can't just give in to his demands. He will never respect you or anyone else if you do."

"That's just a fate I've come to accept."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Good." Fury said and hung up.

She put her phone in her purse.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Fury says that Loki is asking for me."

Steve sighed. "I still think I should go with you."

She smiled at him. "Don't worry Steve, he won't kill me."

"How do you know?" He said with an incredulous expression on his face.

"I amuse him."

\------------------------------------------------

A guard entered the prision room and said, "She'll be here in twenty minutes."

"Good." He huffed and proceeded to pace the cell floor while he waited.

Ten minutes went by then another fifteen, and sure enough, there she appeared.

He turned to face her.

"You summoned me, your majesty?" She scoffed.

"Indeed I did. And you'd do well to greet me as such from now on." He smirked.

"Don't press your luck." She said, giving him a look. 

She looked at the slop on the wall. 

He noticed where her eyes gazed and said, "I wasn't angry if that's what you were wondering."

"No, I just didn't know you missed me that much." She winked.

He looked a bit sheepish and averted her gaze for a moment. "I did not miss you."

"Right. Well then I'll just-"

"But since I have sent you here, you might as well amuse me." He interrupted.

"You mean, keep you company?"

"I don't care what you call it, amuse me."

She shook her head, "Sorry, but if I'm going to be here, we are going to get some work done."

"No."

"Would you rather go back to throwing things?"

He stayed silent.

She asked for the guards to come. 

They punched in the password and escorted Loki and her to the room they were in the day before.

When the two were alone, she waved her hand towards the couch.

He sighed and slowly lay down on the couch in a semi relaxed position. His long legs were stretched out and crossed, while his head was propped up by the arm rest. 

He glanced down at the floor beside him for a second before he yelled, "Where is my helmet!?"

Suddenly the door cracked open and someone threw it at him. It landed against his chest with a thud and he glared as the door shut quickly.

She looked through the notes she was supposed to have talked to him about next week.

"What is your first name?" Loki asked, feeling entitled.

"My first name is Evelyn if you must know."

"Hmm... Pretty." He said quietly, not realizing the compliment he paid her.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise for a moment before putting down her notes and saying, "Alright. So, first we are going to do a bit of word association. Ok?"

"... What's that?"

"Well, I will say one word. And then you tell me the first word that pops into your head whether it makes sense or not. Ok?"

He nodded.

She grabbed her notepad and pencil and said, "Careful."

"Liar."

"Michevious."

"Fun."

"Earth."

"Midgard."

She shrugged and continued writing. "Family."

"Fake."

"Time."

"Eternal."

"Love."

"Hate."

"Father."

"Trick."

"Frigga."

"Happy."

"Power"

"Mine."

"Thor."

"Annoying."

"Laufeyson."

"Darkness."

She wrote a few notes and kept going."Avengers."

"Stupid."

"Loki."

"What?"

"No, your name Loki."

"Oh. ... Only one word?"

She chuckled. "That will do."

"Because I was thinking, handsome, witty, intelligent-"

"Alright Prince Charming, let's move on. I have another exercise for us to do."

He cocked his head in interest.

"Luckily, Thor gave this for me to borrow when I saw him yesterday." She said and pulled out the helmet and set it on her lap.

"Ok, so what we are going to do is a bit of a role playing exercise. I'm going to pretend to be you, and you are going to act like your brother would." She said and handed him Thor's helmet. She put Loki's helmet on her head.

He hesitantly put on the helmet.

Evelyn mimicked Loki's mannerisms quite well and said, "Hello brother."

Loki looked uncomfortable. "I am not doing this."

"Yes you are." She said.

"You cannot order me about like I am a common peasant." He said sternly.

"Do you want me to end our session early?" She threatened.

He let out an annoyed sigh and gave a half hearted, "Hello Loki." to please her.

"Father said that I am to be banished to the Midgardian prision..." She looked down sadly.

"Why is that?" He said in near monotone.

"Because I tried to take over Midgard. I think he's being dramatic."

"Oh right. Midgard. Even though I was there I was completely oblivious to what you were referring to because I am the idiot Thor." Loki said, mocking his brother in an uninterested tone.

She didn't let this phase her. "Why would he do this? Have I not tried to please him all these years? He cares not about the lives he steps on in war, yet when I try to get rid of an evil race of giants he all but dissowns me!"

Loki blinked in surprise. Clearly she had given him more thought than he originally would have given her credit for.

He responded a bit more in character, "I am sorry brother, he means you no harm I'm su-"

"You know nothing. He has always favored you! To Odin, you are his beloved son. But me? I'm just a mistake he made years ago."

"No Loki, that is not true!"

"How can you defend him? These humans should belong to me. I can rule them properly, they will be better off in my hands." Evelyn said with intensity.

"What you are saying is madness."

"Is it Thor? Is it?" Evelyn glared, with angry tears in her eyes.

Loki was taken aback as she used his exact words from his past out of context, without her knowing it. 

"It is dangerous to think this way Loki." 

"Since when have I been opposed to danger?"

Loki frowened. "Never. And that's the problem."

"Excellent work, Prince Loki." Evelyn grinned, now herself.

Loki arched an eyebrow in surprise and slight confusion. "Prince?"

"I thought I'd reward you for your good work." She chuckled.

"Then you shall address me as your king."

"Nice try."

"Hmph." He grunted and crossed his arms.

"And with that, I'm afraid our time is up." She said.

"No." He said defiantly.

She chuckled. "You must be quite fond of me to have sparred me once again."

"Don't get too comfortable my dear." He warned.

Did he just call her dear? No... wait, yes he did. Maybe she didn't catch that...

She got up and escorted him to the door. He turned around before she opened it and said, "And don't dare call me "cupcake" again as you did in our previous encounter." He glared at her.

She rolled her eyes.

He took off Thor's helmet and handed it to her. He then eyeballed his helmet that was currently resting on her head.

"What? ...Oh!" She said and blushed slightly before taking it off and handing it to him.

"Thank you. Though I must say, it suits you." He said.

"You really think so?" She smiled.

"Mmhmm."

"Now before you leave, I have some homework to give you."

He looked confused as she handed him a small packet of papers and a little pencil. "Fill those out by the time we see eachother again, which will be-"

"Tomorrow." He interrupted.

"No... next week." She corrected.

"Be here tomorrow or our next encounter won't be so pleasant." He said sinisterly.

"Is that a threat?" She asked, a bit taken aback by how desperate he seemed to want her to come back.

He just looked at her.

"We'll see how it goes." She said and a group of guards came and escorted Loki back to his cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment below!


	3. The Third Session

"Lights out!" Loki heard Fury yell, and almost instantly all the lights in the building turned off.

He sighed and lay on his cot, looking up at the ceiling that he could barely see. Again, there was nothing to do and he was not even close to being tired, it was only 9:30 after all.

\----------------------------------

Meanwhile, Steve and Evelyn were watching t.v and eating snacks.

"So what happened today?" Steve asked.

"Steve, you know what Loki tells me is confidential."

"I know, but umm did he, I mean was he nice to you?"

"Fairly." She smiled. "He wants me to see him tomorrow."

"You told him no right?"

"I told him I'd think about it." She said, and ate a few M&M's.

"Why do you think he wants to see you so much?" Steve asked.

She shrugged. "He's just bored."

"Then why did he kill the other therapists?" Steve said, looking wary.

"I don't know. Maybe they weren't as fun as me." She shrugged.

"So, how's the book going?"

"Writers block." She sighed.

He just nodded and they continued to watch the show.

The following morning, Loki awoke from a nightmare and felt his chest heave with fear. He calmed himself down soon though and was glad no one was there to witness his vulnerability. His next thought was of Miss Frost. He was going to get her to come here one way or another. A guard came in and saw the light on their phone blinking, when he checked to see who had called, Loki put an illusion of her name there instead.

Meanwhile, Evelyn was out doing some shopping when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Miss Frost, did you- Ah!!!"

She flinched slightly from his loud voice.

"Tell her to come here immediately!" She heard Loki's voice from afar.

"Loki?! What are you doing to him!? Sir? Are you alright?"

"C-Come here immediately." The man said, his voice wavering a bit from fear.

"What?"

"T-That's what your king asks of you." The man stuttered, and the phone went dead.

She rolled her eyes slightly. Loki and his tricks.

She quickly got in her car and drove to the facility. When she entered the cell she saw an axe floating above the man's head as he stood in fear.

"You can stop the charade now, I'm here." She said, a bit exasperated, and the illusion vanished.

Loki smirked.

The guard look terrified and said, "Th-Thank y-you miss." 

He ran out the door and she sighed."Why did you do that to that poor man?" She scolded.

"You're here aren't you?" He said smoothly.

She sighed and shook her head in disbelief. She signaled him to come closer and he took a few steps towards her. 

"Don't do that. I will come see you when I can, not when you order me to."

He looked upset. "Then you won't come at all!"

"Sure I will!"

He just looked down.

She entered in the passcode and stepped towards him.

He sighed softly, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist this slight vulnerability.

She gently lifted his chin up to look at her. "I'll come at least once a week, I promise."

He nodded sweetly. "Are you going to stay today?"

"Yes, but on one condition."

He arched an eyebrow curiously.

"You need to appologize to that man and myself."

"What?!"

She gave him a look.

"...Fine."

She tenderly took his arm in hers and led him through the halls.

"Shouldn't you have guards with you?" He asked.

"I'm not too worried about it." She smiled at him.

When they reached the man he was about to flee, but Loki grabbed him with his free arm. The man looked terrified so Loki let go of him and mumbled, "I'm...sorry."

The man just nodded and quickly ran off.

Loki looked down for a moment before turning to look at Evelyn. "And I'm... sorry that I made you come today... kind of."

She chuckled and kissed his cheek before walking off towards their room.

He stood frozen there for a moment and his cheeks flushed a rosey color.

She realized he wasn't following her and turned around. "You coming?"

"Huh?" Loki muttered, a bit stunned.

"Loki?" She called with a confused smile.

"Oh! Umm yes." He stuttered and quickly walked over to her.

She smiled then entered the room with him close behind.

She sat in her chair and he lay down on the couch looking at her expectantly.

The door opened and someone slid his helmet across the floor and into the room before the person closed the door.

Loki got up and grabbed it before laying back down again.

"Did you do your homework?" She asked.

He took the papers out from his coat and handed them to her.

She unfolded them and looked confused. "It's blank."

He laughed. "You honestly thought I would waste my time with that?"

"Yes, because you have time to waste." She said, a little agitated.

He crossed his arms and sunk in his seat.

"Well you aren't getting out of it."

"Oh no?" He challenged. 

"No."

"Hmph."

"Alright, I'm going to put on the tape recorder since you refused to write it down."

"No."

"I need it for my own reference." She insisted.

He looked suspicious.

"Loki, I promise I won't show it to anyone."

"Fine." He said and she set her phone up to record him.

"What did you learn from the role play?" She asked.

He stayed silent.

"Loki...." She warned.

"This is pointless." He said.

She gave him a look.

"Why can't we just talk?" He grunted angrily.

She blinked and stopped recording. "Is this an attempt to get out of-"

"No, I just-" He sighed. "Talk to me." He said, attempting to sound demanding. His voice wavered however, with slight desperation.

She thought a moment. "About what?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "How did you find out about me and my apparent need for a therapist?" He asked.

"Well... Shield sent out an ad. I thought for sure there would be tons of fangirls and random other people flooding to the chance to in any way be apart of Shield. But, they sent out the ad again the following week. I thought certainly it would not appear the week after, but it did, and when I entered the building and stated my intention I promise you, Nick Fury grinned."

"Hmm." He muttered thoughtfully. "What do you think of my brother?"

"He's a bit loud for my taste sometimes but he seems kind. I think it's sweet that he cares about his family so much." She smiled, taking care to look at Loki as she said so.

Loki looked away and crossed his arms. 

It was silent for a while until he had a thought and, feeling suave, lay on his side with his elbow on the headrest supporting his head, posing arrogantly. "And what do you think of me?" He asked smoothly.

He giggled and blushed slightly. "I think you're one big ham."

He laughed at her absurd wording. "What?" He said, still posing.

"It means that you like being dramatic." She laughed.

"On the contrary my dear, I am quite modest really. It's my brother who's dramatic."

She laughed. "And what do you call this?" She asked waving her hand towards his position for emphasis.

"Oh this?" He shifted slightly so she could see him better. "This, is for your enjoyment." He said, waving his hand along his side as a demonstration.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh please."

He grinned when he saw her cheeks flush a bit.

"And this is why we don't just talk." She chuckled.

"I thought it was going rather well." He said, amused.

She heard her phone beep and checked it. She audibly giggled while she checked her phone and Loki looked wary."What are you doing?" 

"Nothing." She said, and quickly tried to put her phone away but Loki said, "Let me see."

She sighed and handed it to him.

He sat up on the couch and she sat next to him.

"What is this?" He asked.

She did a few things to the screen and got the video to play. During the whole video he saw that she was blushing quite a lot as well as hiding her smiles.

When the video finished he gave it back to her.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked.

"You like him?" He said, curious and confused.

"Well yes I mean-"

"Why?"

"Well, because-"

"Because you shouldn't. He is far too weak, mentally and physically, to be a suitable mate."

She gave him a look. "Just because he's kind doesn't mean he's weak." She said and looked through her phone again.

He muttered. "Well I don't know what you see in hi-"

"Oh my goodness he replied. He actually replied!"

Loki looked annoyed. 

"Don't tell me, it's-"

"Yep. And he's going to help me with your session tomorrow."

"Oh joy." Loki said sarcastically.

She looked at the time. "I'm past our time limit... Umm, ok, quickly before Fury barges in here, I have to go over a few things with you."

"Like what?"

"When our guest comes I expect you to be polite and courteous. Do not try to harm him... or else." She warned, with a glare.

"Or else what?" He challenged. 

"Or else I won't come anymore. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes. I won't kill your boyfriend." He muttered.

"He isn't my boyfriend. He's sort of my role model."

"You actually admire such a dull creature? That has to be one of the most pathetic forms of sentimentality I have ever witnessed." He said harshly.

She glared at him but felt a stinging pain in her heart when his insults sunk in. "You may leave now." She said sternly.

He blinked, clearly he had touched a nerve.

She noticed that he was not moving and said sharply, "Did you not hear me?"

"Evelyn I-" Loki tried.

"Listen to me Loki. I am not your toy, I'm not here to merely amuse you. You will treat me with respect and I will not tolerate-"

"You're right." He interrupted.

She looked startled. "W-What?"

"You're right. A lovely young maiden such as yourself deserves respect and I was way out of line."

"Can you repeat that?" She said with a slight chuckle.

He laughed. "Don't press your luck dear."

She smiled.

He held his helmet in one hand and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before heading for the door.

He turned to look at her flushed cheeks and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded and watched as the group of guards took him back to his cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! :)


	4. Guest Star

It was the next day, and Loki and Evelyn were both in the same room they always worked in.

Tap, tap, tap tap,  
Tap, tap, tap, tap  
Tap, tap, tap, tap  
Tap-

"Would you stop shaking your foot like that?!" Loki blurted out suddenly.

"S-Sorry." Evelyn said with a shaky breath. She was both nervous and excited and had trouble containing the extra energy. 

Loki rolled his eyes. "What are you so nervous about anyway?"

"I told you who's coming."

"And...?" Loki questioned.

Tap, tap, tap, tap

She took a deep breath. "And, I really want this to-"

"I'm thirsty." Loki stated, walking up to the door and opening it. A few moments later, the guards escorted him to get a drink of water.

She figured that he wanted some fresh air, and a break from her jittery behavior that irked him. (Since he could have simply asked for water to be brought to him if he wanted to.)

*Knock knock*

He was here.

She forgot how to breath for a moment but somehow managed to remember and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello." The man smiled.

"H-Hello, do come in." She said, a little shaky.

He smiled. "Thank you very much."

He sat down in a chair that was placed inbetween the couch and the chair where Evelyn sat.

Tap, tap, tap, tap  
Tap, tap, tap-

The man looked sympathetic. "It must be difficult wondering if he will be, shall we say... friendly or not, each day that you speak to him."

She looked confused for a bit.

Tap, tap, tap, tap-

"Oh! No, he wouldn't hurt me, I amuse him too much. I'm just nervous because well, I mean, you're Tom Hiddleston! You are such a wonderful and talented actor, and just a sweet spirit. It is truly an honor to meet you."

Tom smiled. "You are far too kind. ... Actually, it's an honor to meet you. I mean, any person who is unafraid of the man who tried to take over the world ought to be given credit."

She smiled and blushed, still feeling nervous but not as much now. "But, at the same time, what other person would actually comply to a stranger's request for you to talk to a man who has killed every therapist before them."

He laughed. "You do have a point there."

She blushed and turned away from him, trying not to giggle.

"What I do?" Tom asked cutely.

"Nothing, it's just-" She turned to look at him again. "I love your laugh."

He laughed again and she couldn't help but giggle.

When she calmed down a bit, she said, "Ok, ok. Now, we have to be serious because Loki will be here any moment." She said, still smiling.

"Okay, okay. Serious face." He said playfully and instantly had a serious face.

She gave up trying to stop smiling and continued. "Alright, now, when Loki comes you must know that he doesn't like you already."

Tom's eyebrows furrowed into confusion. "I realize that he probably isn't very fond of anyone but, he hasn't even met me yet."

"Well... I sort of showed him a video and-"

The door flew open with Loki's back turned, yelling at someone, "I don't care what he says about it!!!" He slammed the door and glared at Tom. "Get out."

Evelyn look concerned. "Loki, what happened?!"

"Those imbeciles think they can control me..." Loki said then gave Tom a death glare. "I said... Get out." Loki growled darkly. 

Tom cleared his throat nervously and glanced at Evelyn for guidance.

"Loki, Tom is here to help."

Loki looked very fusterated and his temper was starting to boil over.

"I don't care why the object of your affection is here. I want him out, and I assure you, it is only for your sake that a warning was given."

She stood up from her seat and looked him straight in the eyes. "Sit. Down."

"Make me." He said defiantly.

She stared at him a moment before she turned and walked out the door.

Loki stood there like a man who'd just been dumped. He looked confused and a little surprised. Part of him wanted to call her back, but his pride kept him from moving.

...But not for long.

He opened the door and there Evelyn stood, a smirk on her face.

He sighed, both annoyed and relieved. "You think you're so clever don't you?" Loki taunted.

She shrugged. "I try my best. Now, are you going to be nice to Tom?"

"..."

"Loki..."

"I can only promise that I'll be tolerable, nothing more."

"That's all I ask." She smiled then walked back inside the room with him, sitting in her usual chair. Loki sat on the couch like he did when he sat on the throne in Asgard. Oddly enough, Tom sat much like that as well.

Tom ran his fingers through his dark auburn colored hair and took a deep breath. 

This was not going to be simple...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


	5. Loki reads a different fate

Evelyn sat across from Loki for yet another sesson, her dark hair slicked back into a high ponytail as always, wearing a light blue blouse and black pencil skirt, ankles crossed, lady like.

Loki was slumped down into the cushions of the chair, with his armor on and arms crossed, scowling at the woman in front of him.

"Do not bring that man here again." Loki growled, referring to Tom's visit yesterday.

Evelyn sighed. "I thought he was quite nice.."

Loki rolled his eyes. "He's an imbecile, and yet you fancy him a scholar."

Evelyn crossed her arms in offense. "And just what does that make me?"

Loki remained silent, still looking very agitated.

Evelyn looked down for a moment before looking up into his eyes and clasping her small hands around his long, slender ones. "He's just trying to help Loki. I never meant to upset you.."

He yanked his hands away from her's with a frown, further angered by her feeble attempts to reach out to him.

"I am going to kill you, Evelyn. Just as soon as I find a new muse." He leaned back with a smirk, his menacing side coming through once more.

Evelyn's expression turned to one of understanding. "Tom is not going to replace you, Loki." She said gently, though, she wasn't sure why exactly he would be so worried about that happening. She was just his therapist afterall.

Loki leaned forward with a dark chuckle. "Do you really believe that I'm worried about losing you?" 

"Yes." She said simply with a gentle smile.

"hmph." Loki grumbled, and sunk back into the chair.

"It's ok to care about people Loki. Remember, I came here by choice. They didn't put a gun to my head, and I wasn't so sure you wouldn't do the same, at the time." Evelyn reminded.

"I don't use your Midgardian weapons." Loki muttered.

"The point is, I do care about you, and it's ok if you care about me too. I know you haven't been given any reason to trust anyone anymore after what happened to you, and that's ok and I don't expect you to trust me entirely; even though I think you can."

Loki slowly straightened up, looking a little surprised. "You accept the fact that I don't trust you?"

"Of course! Who am I to say how you should feel? I'm not here to control you, I'm here to help you heal." She said kindly, and handed Loki the paper she had written. "Here. Read this, and tell me what you think about it, and then I'll ask you a few questions." She explained.

Loki nodded, and began reading aloud.

\----

"I could have done it father! For you! ...For all of us!" Loki exclaimed; desperate for his adopted father's acceptance.

Odin remained thoughtful for a moment or two before he said, "Come now, we'll talk about it up here."

It took all of his strength, but he managed to pull up Thor just enough for him to get a grip on the broken rainbow bridge, and subsequently rescue his baby brother, so they both stood on the structure.

Loki's gaze never left from Odin's form, still searching for approval, his soul very vulnerable at the moment.

Odin sighed, looking very weary from the day's events. "Loki." He finally said. "Do you realize the severity of what you've done. What could have happened?! And now, the rainbow bridge is destroyed!"

"But Thor destroyed it! I only wanted to get rid of the beasts you hated.. so much.." Loki said sadly, realizing the depths of his statement, and how different he felt from his family now. He rubbed his left hand subconsciously and awaited an answer.

Odin was infuriated. How could Loki blame Thor for what happened?! His true son. 

And that's when he realized how the lies that he told, affected Loki, and how the lies that he told himself, affected his judgement and treatment of Loki in the past.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you Loki. I admit my intentions were not pure to begin with. I was a father protecting his family and a king trying to do what was best for the Asgard." Odin explained.

Loki's eyes looked down in saddness, tears welling up in his eyes.

"And although I might have treated you different in the past, I want to make amends."

Loki slowly looked up in surprise and slight distrust.

"You are apart of our family, Loki. And I won't lie to you anymore. I know it will take some time for me to change, and for you to accept me, or even your brother, again. But, I'm willing to wait, if you are." Odin said, finally honest for the first time in many years, to his adopted son.

Loki's expression softened and now felt tears of joy in his eyes. "That's all I ever wanted..." 

Odin smiled ever so slightly. "But, just as Thor was banished from Asgard, you too must face the consequences of your actions."

Loki nodded regretfully. "Yes father..."

"You will remain in the dungeons of Asgard, until such a time when a battle arises to redeem yourself in. It will take many of such battles for Asgard to trust you again." Odin informed evenly.

Loki sighed, and said softly. "I understand."

"Good. ...My son." 

\---

By this point, the michevious prince had big tears in his eyes, that he tried to keep at bay, looking away from Evelyn, as she gently touched his shoulder.

"How are you feeling Loki?" She asked tenderly.

Suddenly his blue-green eyes flashed with anger and his strong arms gripped her shoulders and slammed her against the wall. (Though, only enough to scare her, not bruise her.)

"Why did you write that?" He breathed angrily as he glared at her.

"Loki, stand down." A soldier warned from behind the door, ready to break it down.

"Let us be!" Evelyn called back, knowing that her patient had to let his rage out in order to let himself feel sorrow. "Why are you angry Loki?" She asked between nervous breaths.

"You act as though I care, so, much." He said through gritted teeth. "As soon as I'm free from this prision, I will kill Thor, his father, and first of all, you." He glared harshly.

"Why me?" She asked, a little confused.

"Purely for my amusement." He smirked, as he towered over her.

"You're lying Loki! Why do you want to kill me?!"

"I told you-"

"Why?!" She demanded.

"B-Because-" he stuttered.

"Because why?!"

"Because you're a light!" He blurted out, his cheeks blushing in shame as soon as he said the words.

She blinked a few times in slight confusion, while his shoulders fell, calming down a bit.

"You don't let me hide.." He said quietly. "No matter what I do, you won't let me crawl back to the safety I've come to know.."

"Darkness?"

He nodded just barely and tried to move away from her to escape to the couch, but she held onto him for a moment. Then wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

He seemed hesitant, at first, but after a while, he timidly held his hands on the small of her back and nuzzled into her neck, the first real comfort he'd felt in years.

"There now, do you feel better?" She asked softly, and gently pulled away from him.

"I... suppose.." He mumbled quietly.

She gave him a bright smile and felt quite happy at the progress they had made today.

"Just make sure that man does not come tomorrow." He said with a definitive nod, then headed for the door.

Evelyn chuckled. "No promises."

"I mean it Evelyn." Loki glared playfully.

"I mean it Loki." She teased with a smile.

He gently took her hand and pressed his lips softly against her knuckles, which, needless to say, surprised her greatly.

"I appologize for my temper, fair maiden. I will not let anyone, least of all me, frighten you again. I look foward to our next visit." He said smoothly, then was escorted out of the room, giving her a wink to make her blush as the guards took him back to his cell.


	6. The Sixth Session

The next day Evelyn received a call from Tom regarding what happened with the meeting with Loki. After he apologized profusely for things she told him he had no reason to be sorry for, he convinced her to allow him to be apart of the next session. 

Her stomach was clenched in knots on the drive over to the Shield facility. To compare Tom and Loki would be the same as comparing sweet and sour. Maybe Tom had a little sour in him and Loki had a little sweet, but it was certainly difficult to find in either.

She exhaled nervously as she walked down the hallways towards Loki's cell. When he was in her line of sight, she saw him sitting on his cot with a pencil in hand, writing on a crumpled piece of paper on his knees. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, and his tongue stuck out ever so slightly as he stared intently at the sheet.

Evelyn found herself smiling at the sight of it. "Hello Loki."

He straightened his posture and looked at her with a perfectly playful expression. "Hello Evelyn."

"What are writing there? If you don't mind me asking." She asked politely.

Loki shrugged. "You asked me to fill this out didn't you?"

Evelyn smiled wider. "Indeed I did."

He stood up, paper in hand, and walked over to the door. "Is it time for our session?"

She nodded, and soon the sliding door opened, and they walked down the hallways to their room together. 

When they had both sat down, Loki handed her his paper with a breathy chuckle. "I feel like a child turning in their homework again."

Evelyn smiled. "Homework does seem to follow you doesn't it?"

Loki didn't respond, only sat back on the armrest of the loveseat. "Does it impress you?"

"It doesn't need to." She said calmly, as she read it.

He frowned, and folded his arms, nearly pouting.

Evelyn looked up from the paper and somehow kept from smiling at his expression. "It's very well done Loki."

He smirked with satisfaction, and seemed to relax a bit.

That is.. until there was a knock at the door.

Loki's eyes darted at the source of it, then to Evelyn. "Don't tell me.. it's-"

She sighed. "Yes, I'm sorry, but it will be good for you." She assured, and went to open the door for their guest, who seemed a tad tense.

"Hello again.. Loki." Tom said with a somewhat forced smile, and sat down on a chair next to Evelyn. 

"Hello..." Loki grumbled through clenched teeth.

Evelyn took in a breath and exhaled. "Loki, would you mind if I went over your answers with Tom in the room?"

Loki stayed quiet for a while, looking from Tom to Evelyn solely with his eyes, then finally gave one short nod.

"The first few answers were responses to one word. In this case. 'Regret'." Evelyn explained to Tom, and he nodded. She went on to read Loki's answer out loud. "I regret not taking over Midgard. I regret not being able to kill Thor sooner. Odin ought to regret everything he's done to me. My mother ought to regret not standing up to him. I regret not being able to be at my mother's funeral. I regret ever loving my family."

Tom's eyes were very expressive with compassion. "You regret ever loving your family...?" Tom's voice asked gently.

Loki sat up defensively, and folded his arms over his chest. "That is what I wrote, isn't it?"

Tom nodded. "Yes. But.. why?"

Loki remained tight lipped, untrusting of this goon with fake compassion. At least, that's how he saw him.

Evelyn suddenly got an idea and moved to sit beside Loki on the loveseat. His eyebrows rose in surprise, and he suddenly seemed uneasy. "W-What are you doing Evelyn?"

"I'm on your side Loki." She smiled, then looked at Tom. "He doesn't have to love his family, they never loved him, so why shouldn't he regret loving them?"

Tom caught on quickly, and replied. "Well.. love gives people life, anyone with a heartbeat not only craves it, but craves to give it."

Loki shook his head. "Not this man." He said darkly, and glared at him.

"You don't want love?" Tom asked, concerned.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I want better, power."

Evelyn nodded. "With power, no one can hurt you, you can look above everyone from afar and feel safe knowing that they can't dare disrespect you as others had."

Loki looked more energetic. "Exactly! Why would I need the love of anyone when I can obtain all the power I need to replace it?"

Tom shook his head adamantly. "Nothing can replace love. It is pure, and valuable, and so hard to find for some. But you've found it."

Loki looked confused, a slight frown present.

"In her." Tom said, and nodded towards Evelyn, who was a little sheepish.

Loki laughed loudly. "Really?! That's the best you can do? Her?! I may tolerate her, and I may like her, but I don't love her, I don't even know the mortal." He chuckled, but Tom could tell it wasn't real.

"I wasn't talking about you.." Tom said, with a stern yet calm tone.

Loki turned to look at her and suddenly seemed anxious, then he looked at Tom. "S-She doesn't love me. No one loves me, do you understand? No one!" He insisted in a panic.

Tom remained firm. "She didn't have to risk her life for you. She's here because she loves you. She wants you to get better, and I can tell that she considers you her friend."

Loki shook his head and kept shaking it, his hands clutching at his black hair. "No! You're a wretched liar, a gullible creature who believes in false hope. But I will not be someone like you!" Loki exclaimed, and stormed out the door.


End file.
